I'm Here for you Em
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: All Emily wants is to be noticed by just one guy and have him tell her she's beautiful, she never expected Jayden would be that guy. Rated T for some minor suggestive situations near the ending


**Don't own Power Rangers Samurai, if I did then Jayden and Emily would be together already or at least have more moments together**

**.**

**When this idea popped in my head it only took ten minutes to write. I wanted to get another story uploaded before I leave. Like I said at the end of my first story (Envious Emily) I'm going back to Job Corps where there's no wi-fi and lots of sites are blocked on their computers so I don't know if I'll be able to get more posted. Hope you guys enjoy this Jemily story :)**

**.**

**.**

Emily sighed as she sat outside watching the clouds go by. She had just gotten back from shopping with Mia and as much as she loved shopping, she hated feeling invisible. Guys would often walk up to them but only seemed to notice Mia. She couldn't understand it, she knew she was wasn't the prettiest girl but she never thought of herself as ugly which she felt every time boys ignored her to flirt with Mia.

"What is it about Mia?" She whispered to herself. "What's wrong with me?"

Jayden stood at the doors watching Emily. "Do you guys know what's bothering Emily?" He asked the others who were playing a game with their zords.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked not looking up from the game board.

"She's quiet, that's not like her, especially after a shopping trip."

"Maybe she's just tired."

"She just seems off." He turned around and looked at Mia. "Mia, did something happen at the mall?"

Mia looked up. "I don't think so, why do you ask?"

"She was fine before you left and ever since you got back she's been sitting out there."

"Maybe someone there said something to her, you know some of the employees are a bit rude to customers."

Jayden shook his head. "That can't be it,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't you remember a few weeks ago when we fought Negatron?" He asked. "Words from a jerk don't hurt her." He looked back outside at Emily. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this,"

"What are you going to do?"

"First I'm gonna try to cheer her up and then see if she'll talk to me,"

The others gathered their zords and stood up. "You do that, we're going to the movies." Mike said picking up the game board.

"Nice to see you guys care about Emily," Jayden remarked.

"Don't be like that Jayden," Kevin said to him. "we _do _care about her but we all know she'll only talk to you if something's bothering her, she always does."

"What am I supposed to do if it's a girl thing? Pretend I'm Mia or her mom?"

"Works for me," Mike smiled picturing that scenario. "let's go guys,"

Jayden watched his team mates leave with disappointment and headed outside. "Sure is a nice day," He commented sitting next to Emily.

"Yeah," Emily sighed.

"It's almost a shame to let this nice day go to waste just sitting here at the mansion."

"I know what you mean,"

"So then let's go do something,"

Emily looked at Jayden. "Like what?"

"I don't know, go to the park, go swimming at the beach, anything. I want to get out of the house like everyone's always telling me to do."

"Why don't you ask the others?"

"They went to the movies and I don't want to go anywhere alone,"

"I get it, you mean you're stuck with me," Emily said feeling insulted.

"No I want to spend time with you,"

"You do?"

"You sound surprised." Jayden said amused.

"It's just…this would be the first time we're hanging out alone in town. Every time we leave we're in a group."

"We don't need to be in a group every time we want to go to town."

"I don't know Jay,"

"Please Em," He begged using her nickname. "Even Ji says I need to get out more and it looks to me that you could use some cheering up."

"Well…" Emily thought about saying no but couldn't find the word when she saw the pleading look in his eyes. "Okay, let's go."

Emily had to admit she was having a rather good time with Jayden. They shared more stories about themselves to make conversation. Kevin was right, Jayden was the only one Emily talked to, not when it came to typical things but philosophical views on the world and they shared secrets. Besides Ji, Jayden was the only one that knew about Serena and he would sit next to Emily offering support when she called home. It was hard for her every time she called, the fear that it'd be the last time she'd speak to her sister was always there. Mia may have dubbed herself Emily's best friend simply because she was a girl, but her true best friend was Jayden, he was the first to call her Em just as she was the first to call him Jay.

Time flew for the two teens and before they knew it the sun had started to set. They decided to head back home to make it back in time for dinner. They got there with time to spare and decided to sit outside like they did before they left. Now instead of clouds they had stars to look at.

"Overall today was a good day,"

"Yeah, it was just what I needed to feel better." Emily turned to him and smiled. "Thanks for today Jay,"

"Thank _you _for spending the day with me." Jayden pulled his samurizer out of his pocket and drew a symbol. A yellow rose appeared in his hand. "Here," He held it out to Emily.

Emily took the rose still smiling. "Thanks, but what's this for?"

"I believe roses are the most beautiful flowers in the world," Jayden paused and smiled. "and a beautiful girl should have a beautiful flower to match, don't you think?"

Emily nearly cried. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Jayden nodded. "You're very beautiful,"

Emily blushed. "It feels nice to hear someone say that,"

"What do you mean?"

"No one's ever told me I was beautiful,"

Jayden's eyes widened. "You're kidding,"

Emily shook her head. "No, everyone always preferred Serena and now Mia,"

"Mia?"

"Almost every time we go hangout together, guys start flirting with her and they act like I'm not even there."

"Is that why you were depressed earlier? Did that happen today?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, and in case you haven't noticed Kevin and Mike flirt with her a lot too."

"I have actually. She seems to like making them jealous, that's kinda why she wanted to be the bride for that fake wedding we had to do."

"They were glad you guys didn't kiss during those fake weddings."

"They're weren't the only ones."

"What?"

"Well growing up here I didn't really get the typical teenage experience which means I didn't get a chance to date so if we did kiss then that would mean my first kiss wasn't real."

"You've never kissed anyone before?"

"That's the third time you've sounded surprised at something I said."

"I am surprised."

"Well like I said, I didn't get the chance to date and I was homeschooled."

"That would explain your lack of social skills when we all met."

"Yeah, so now you know another one of my secrets."

"It's safe with me,"

"Thanks, so when did you go on your first date?"

"Never,"

"What?"

"Now _you _sound surprised." Emily giggled.

"How the hell is it possible that you've never gone on a date before?"

"Well like _I _said, everyone preferred Serena and Mia."

"So then I can assume that it also means you've never been kissed before either, right?"

"Right,"

They shared a moment of silence looking at the stars. "You know," Jayden said breaking the silence. "we can count today as a date, if you wanted I mean," Jayden said nervously.

She looked at him and smiled. "I'd like that."

"Good, but there's still something we should do to make it official."

Emily gave him a questionable look. "What?"

Jayden smiled and leaned over kissing her on the lips. After several seconds he pulled back with a smile. "_Now _it's an official date." Emily couldn't help but smile. "We should go out again, maybe this weekend."

"I'd love to,"

"If everything goes well, we might end up being each other's first boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I know, and I'm glad we're each other's firsts." Jayden stifled a laugh and Emily blushed realizing how it sounded. "That's not what I meant,"

"I know what you meant," Jayden assured. "We've been a lot of each other's first haven't we?"

"Yeah,"

"So would it really be surprising if we were each other's firsts when it came to that?"

Emily couldn't believe what Jayden was saying. "Jay…"

"I don't know what's going to happen with us, but I _do_ know that I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do."

Emily sighed in relief. "Good because I know I'm not ready for that."

"Em, we just barely had our first kiss, I think we're a long ways away from doing anything intimate."

"Jayden, Emily, come inside and wash up for dinner." Ji called from the doorway.

"We're coming Ji," Jayden called back. Ji nodded and walked off.

Jayden and Emily stood up and headed inside holding hands. "You go ahead, I want to take my jacket to my room first."

"Okay," Jayden smiled as he watched her walk off.

"So did Emily talk to you? Did you figure out what was bothering her?" Mia asked walking up to him.

"Yeah, all she needed was me." He walked passed her leaving her confused.


End file.
